a new friend and tons of pain
by Dargonget150
Summary: As hiccup is having a hard time in life a new dragon is find on the island of Berk and when they find it they fine more then they thought. a someone who has seen the world and might be able to help hiccup in his problems. and the problems Berk has. I'm new to making storys so plz let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**dhello people im new to making stores and I hope I can make you readers go "wow" hopefully. will here is my story.**

_Hi my name is Hiccup and I tame dragons. my life on Berk... will I can't say good. Things have not been going well for me._

_It has been 6 months from the day I killed the Red Death and became best friends with toothless and lost my leg... I've gotten use to using my metal made leg but at times it hurt and it gets stuck on something when I walk._

_But that's not my problem, it's how some people look at me, its how people talk about be, how they walk by me. Not sure but I can see there worried about something._

_I'm not sure about Astrid, we've been dating and does help in dragon training. I do love her but I don't know if she loves me. maybe one day I will find out but for now I will see how today goes._

We see Hiccup flying on toothless in the morning air moving with speed over the island of Berk. Right now hiccup was riding his friend so he would stop jumping on the house.

"come on bud lets move though those rock." hiccup said while keeping his eyes on where he wanted to go. Though a few of the rocks like land cape coming out of the water. Moving lift and right dodging the tall rocks as they pass one after the other. After passing them all they go high above the sky to see the great view the world have to offer. seeing Berk all covered in the cold snow of winter.

After a good long fly around the island, Hiccup thinks its time to go to the smithy to get some work done "Hey bud lets head on home." toothless doing as his friend ask they make their way to the house on the hill and land right in front of it. Hiccup jump off toothless and almost fail but toothless was there to keep him on his feet or foot. "thinks bud, come on lets head inside I will get you some fish."

after getting toothless some food. hiccup had already lift his home and on his way to the smithy, once he got there he was greeted by an old friend of his "Oh hiccup I was wondering when you get here." Gobber said to hiccup while pulling an axe from the fire and start to beat on it.

"sorry I was taking toothless flying and you now he gets jumpy."hiccup said "That's ok I know how dragons are around here, say hows that leg of yours?" Gobber said while looking at his leg. hiccup did the same "its doing fine." he lied but was able to hide it " oh that's good. by the way we have some weapons to fix."

but before hiccup could say or do something "everyone to the great hall we have a storm coming!" someone said screaming. 'A storm? can't we just go to our homes and wait?' hiccup thought. Gobber looks at him worried "Hiccup get to the great hall will work on those later." Gobber said to Hiccup quickly.

"before I go to the great hall I'm going to my house to get toothless." hiccup said as he quickly made his way to the door of the smithy "ok but me careful." when Gobber said that hiccup had lift.

hiccup was moving as fast as he can but his metal leg is slowing him down. he see his house and starts to make his way up the hall but before he does he bumps in to someone and fail. when he looked up to see who it was "Hiccup you need to keep in eye where your going." Astrid said while helping him up.

"oh hey Astrid, what are you doing near my house?" hiccup asked "oh I was passing by to see you but then started to make my way to the great hall because of the snow storm and we should get going" Astrid said "you go ahead I'm getting toothless" hiccup said while moving to his house but was stop by Astrid grabbing his wrist. "he will be alright he's a dragon come on hiccup" Astrid angrily trying to being him to the great hall.

"Astrid I'm not leaving my friend in this storm!" hiccup said while getting his hand free. "fine I will see you at the great hall and be careful" Astrid said as she ran off to the great hall to be safe from the storm.

"what was that about?" he said to himself. hiccup remembers that he need to get toothless. he gets up to his front door opens it and finds toothless near the fire and awake. when toothless look to see who it was he was glad it was his friend he jump up and ran to him to lick his friend covering half his face. "aw toothless why you do that?!" hiccup said annoyed but glad.

before hiccup could say something else a lighting strike came down near the village. "LIGHTING... in a snow storm!?" hiccup said being scared. "ok toothless we have to get to the great hall now" hiccup said while jumping on his friend's back knowing that toothless is fast on land too. "alright toothless lets move!" as hiccup said that a another lighting strike came down. hearing it close by and snow moving hard and fast in the wind covering the land deep in it.

when they are near the great hall a lighting strike came down then they both hear a roar so loud "RRRRAAAA!" but didn't see what it was or know where it came from. toothless ears drop low and had a scared look. "what was that?" hiccup said. "come on toothless let's get to the great hall we will find out later."

when they open the doors and enter the great hall everyone looks at him. he was the last of the village to get to the great hall. "hiccup its good to see your ok." his friend fishlegs said walking up to hiccup. "hey fishlegs and glad to see that your ok too." hiccup said.

"oh by the way did you see what made that roar?" fishlegs said wondering what it was. "it might be a dragon, I don't know what else could make a roar like that?"

before hiccup could say anything else Astrid had walk up with Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. "hiccup you need to be more careful on what you do" Astrid said. toothless growls at her. hiccup looks at toothless and wonders what's wrong.  
"Hiccup can you get toothless to stop growling at me" Astrid said annoyed and later angry.

"Toothless why are you mad at Astrid?" hiccup said as he put his hand on his friend's and pats it. toothless stops and walk over to a fire with an angry look. "sorry Astrid i don"t know why he did that, do you?" hiccup said. "no i don't. come set with us." Astrid said. hiccup doing as he was told made his way to the table and sat down.

"hiccup did you hear that noise that was coming from outside" tuffnut said "it sounded like a big monster maybe a dragon!" snotlout said.

"maybe but it sounded hurt. after this storm we should look for it and see if it is a dragon" hiccup said. "and if it is then I will tame it and make it mine." snotlout said with a smile.

"snotlout you do know that if this is a dragon we have never seen before. it would be best to go over the book of dragons." fishlegs said.

"I don't need to read that book. once it see me it will bow to me in all my glory" snotlout said while standing on the table and putting his fist on his hips with a smile.

"what"s all this about" Stoick said as he walk up along with spitelout and Gobber.

"Oh we are talking about what made that noise outside. think its a dragon so we're going to tame it." hiccup said as he looked at his dad.

"really?" Gobber said. "yeah and I'm going to tame it" tuffnut said then stand on the table as will but was pushed off by ruffnut "no you're not I I'm!" then she was pushed off by snotlout. "yeah right im going to tame!" snotlout said while standing on the table.

"I say we have a bet on who tames it. winner keeps it! who's with me!" spitelout said out loud so everyone in the great could hear him and they all cheer and agreed.

"hey everyone the storm has calm down!" someone said.

then people started to plac bets on who would get the dragon "will then lets see who get to it first." Astrid said as she walk to the door and open it.

**thick you for reading and i hoped you like my story and if you think i did good then i will be putting more chapters with 3000 words per. think you and take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello all. I'm not giving up on this story. I will stop when it has like 10 chapters. and 20,000 words I hope. oh and I know that the first chapter was not going to make you all go "wow" but I will get you to go "wow" will here's the new chapter.**

When everyone looks to see how much damage is done to the village, it looks to be fine, theres maybe a chair missing or a door but the houses are fine just covered deep in snow and the good thing that it won't take long to remove it from the road they will use the dragons to melt it.

"Ok I think we should" but Hiccup was cut off when Snotlout jumped pass him on Hookfang "That dragon is mine!" Snotlout loud. Hookfang bump in to Hiccup causing him to fall on his back.

After that the rest of the group jumped on their dragons and made their way in the air to begin their quest to find the new dragon and tame it for themselves.

Stoick walks up to his son and help him up. "You ok son?" Stoick said worrying about his son.

As Hiccup got back on his feet. "Yeah I'm fine dad." "Good, I think you should get going if you are to get that dragon first and be careful." Stoick said with a smile.

"I will and thanks dad" Hiccup said, glad to have a dad like him.

Hiccup called toothless "Hey bud you ready to find a new friend." Toothless only nodded at the thought. "come on bud let's get to the house so we can get your fin." Hiccup said while getting on his friend to get to the house faster.

Once they got their Hiccup had put on Toothless fin and got on his saddle and hooked his metal made leg. "Are you ready." Toothless only nodded with a smile.

Toothless takes to the air with one flap of this wings and already moving with speed.

They begin looking around the mountains and for minutes they didn't see a thing. "I don't see anything toothless, let's go to the forest."

Just when hiccup got there "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!" They both hear a roar same as the last one, but this time it sounded like it was roaring with all its might.

"There's that noise again toothless, lets see if we can find it this time." toothless doing as he is friend asked.

As hiccup was flying, he spotted a trial of trees that where tor down like something ran in to them and kept going for more then a 100 feet. " bud let's fellow that trial, maybe we can find out what did this."

After only flying for about a minute they reach the end but find nothing, only the trees on the ground. "Toothless lets see if we can find something down there."

After landing near the trees that where covered in snow and where tor down, they begin looking for something thats related with dragons. after looking hiccup had fine dry blood in the snow and big white feathers "these feathers are about 2 feet long, what could be that big?" hiccup looks back at the dry blood and see that what every had these feathers had left a trial of blood going down a path.

Toothless sniffed it for a sec than looked back at Hiccup with a look like 'what should we do?' "I think we should fellow it, if the dragon or whatever it is, if it is hurt then we can help it."

Hiccup and Toothless started to fellow the blood made trial. now and then they would find a feather, some big, some small, but all white. Even if the feathers are the same color as the snow they are not hard to see.

after walking for a while Hiccup started to remember this path leads to the cove, the same place where he find Toothless. "maybe it's in the cove?, what do you think bud?." hiccup asked his friend.

Toothless nodded. "ok then, to the cove we go" Hiccup said while getting on his friends back and with one push of his wings, there both in the air and in seconds they reach the cove.

they both look in the cove and what they see made both their eyes go wide.

What they see is a dragon with white feathers all over its body, it has four legs, but the two on the front look like they can be used as hands. the dragon looks to be three times longer than a Monstrous Nightmare it had to be at lest 70 feet long and the length of the wings are about 80 feet long and are also covered in feathers like a bird. this dragon is giant compare to what we have. The neck of the dragon seems to get bigger as it gets closer to the body. It tail does not have a fin on it just feathers, its head had no horns or teeth, but small feathers compare to the ones on the rest of his body.

the dragon looked up to see Hiccup and Toothless in the flying air. hiccup now can see its eyes, there blue and look the some as human eyes.

the white feather dragon looked away and lad its head down on the snow ignoring Hiccup and Toothless as if they are no treat to it.

"come on bud let's get on the ground" Toothless doing as told, landing on the other side of the cove. hiccup got off of Toothless. Toothless looked at hiccup with a worried face. "its ok Toothless, it's just another dragon, a much bigger dragon then I thought."

Hiccup started to walk slowly to it and extended his right arm. "let's see if your nice" hiccup said as he got closer.

"if you wanted to pet it all you had to do was ask" a deep and strong voice said.

Hiccup stop in his strakes, turns and was surprise to see a man sitting on a rock and smiling at hiccup. 'I didn't even notice him there.' hiccup thought.

+++++++++++++++++++ 30 minutes age +++++++++++++++++++

"come on Hookfang let's see if we can find a new dragon." Snotlout said.

after a few minutes of flying Snotlout had luck on his side. he see the white feather dragon in the cove, it scared him a bit to see how big it was, but if he bought it back to the village people would want him to be the next chief. "that dragon is so mine." Snotlout said with a grin.

Snotlout landed near it and got off his dragon and started walking to the white dragon.

it looked at him but then just ignored him. Snotlout got mad that it just ignored him. "ok dragon your going to be mine" Snotlout said as he got closer to the white dragon and extended his arm, once the dragon seen what he's trying to do it moved it head up in the air, to high for Snotlout reach.

"hey! get your head down stupid dragon!" Snotlout said angrily.

Snotlout looked down to see a rock pick it up and though it at its head, the rock hits the side of its head making it mad with rage. it looks at Snotlout. "good now that you know who's your boss, you will." but Snotlout was cut off after the dragon had pin him to the ground with one of its front legs.

"ahhh! Hookfang help!" but Hookfang was to sacred to move. Snotlout looks up to see the dragon looking right in his eye, then with all its might it let out a rear so loud "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA." when it stop it pick him up and though him at Hookfang, Snotlout hit his dragon and rolled on the ground, but when he look to see the dragon growl at him he got up and got on Hookfang as fast as he can and want flying as fast as he can.

the white dragon look at him as he left the cove, it looked back at a men standing a few feet away. "will... that kid was a dumbass." said the men.

it took a few minutes for Snotlout to reached the village and landed hard on the snow, after a sec the village begin to back their way to Snotlout, once Stoick got there he ask what happen. "Snotlout what's wrong." "I find the dragon and its big, very big! and it attack me!." Snotlout screamed out. "it would have killed me, but I was to fast for it." Snotlout said with a grin.

"if this dragon dangers lives then it needs to be dealt with." Mildew said as he came out of the crowd

"I agree with Mildew if this dragon dangers my son then I say we kill it." Spitelout said agreeing.

"now hold on. we can't just go and fight this dragon head on, there must be a way to tame it." Stoick said thinking. "where's Hiccup he should know what to do." "forget about Hiccup, my son can tame it himself, come on Snotlout take me to where you last seen the dragon." as Spitelout said that he and his son started to walk to the cove, people started to fellow them even Mildew.

+++++++++++++++++++ present +++++++++++++++++++

Hiccup looking at a men standing at lest 7 feet tall and his body is very will built, slimmer then the village people, he has blue eyes just like the dragon's, his hair is brown and is short. I can't tell what he is wearing because of the white cloak he had on, it covered most his body but his head.

"so do you want to pet it or not?" the men asked Hiccup.

"um... sure." Hiccup said still surprised.

"ok, then I get to pet yours." the men said with a smile.

"o-ok go ahead." Hiccup said a little worried and wondering who is this men.

the men nods at Hiccup and begin to walk to toothless. Hiccup doing the same with the white dragon.

when hiccup got closer, in its eyes it didn't show any sign of danger, it just lower its head for hiccup to reach, when Hiccup put his hand the head, it felt soft, like a pillow, Hiccup started to rub it and was rewarded with a happy purr from the white dragon as it smiled.

just then Hiccup heard something hit the ground, he turns to see toothless on the ground and purring.

"huh... your dragon here is fun to play with." the men said while looking back at hiccup.

"will he's fun and at times he's annoying." hiccup said knowing what he did to toothless.

"oh I never got your name nor your dragon's." the men asked.

"my name is Hiccup and he's toothless." wondering what the men will say about the names.

the men still had that smile "my name is Alexander and his is Feathered " pointing at the white dragon with a smile.

"by the way, what are you doing on Berk?" hiccup asking Alexander.

"oh so that's were we are, will I was passing though, but that storm got the bitter of me and my friend here and I had no idea where I was." Alexander said.

"you were the one who made that noise yesterday?" hiccup asked. "yes it was my dragon, he get it by lighting in the storm." Alexander said with a worried look on his face when he looked at Feathered.

"are you or your dragon hurt?" hiccup asked. "no were fine." Alexander answered.

just then the cold air started to effect hiccup "if we are to have more of this conversation I think we need to make a fire." Alexander said. Hiccup agreed

they both find a good amount of wood to burn and keep warm from the cold of winter, it was easy to get it started, what with the they had dragon. they both set down near the fire. even when Alexander set down the cloak still covered his body.

"so Hiccup why did you come all the way out here, I didn't see a village from where a was." Alexander asked.

Hiccup just remember why he did. "will you see, when we heard your dragon roaring, the village had a bet to go and tame your dragon-" "Feathered." Alexander correcting him. "Feathered and being it back to the village." hiccup said and worried.

"Is that so?" Alexander said then his face sadden to hear that. "I'm guessing that you all thought it was a wild dragon?" Alexander asking Hiccup. "yeah we did, will now I have to tell them that the bet if off." "that would be a good idea." Alexander said with a smile.

just then Alexander heard a noise coming from Hiccup, Hiccup moved his hands to his stomach. "sorry, just hunger." Hiccup said a little embarrassed.

"I have some food in my bag that I can share." Alexander said. 'wait... bag?" Hiccup thought.

Hiccup then see that Alexander had a bag behind the rock he was sitting on earlier, he then garbed it, open it up and pulled out a small basket that was covered on top by a cloth. that's when I got to see his arms, he look to have steel made scale mail on and over them where white Gauntlets on each arm covering from elbows to finger tips but the scale keep going up his arm. this men was wearing armor.

"sorry, but all I have is biscuits" Alexander said while walking over to, being Hiccup out of his thoughts.

"o-oh that's ok, as long there is something to eat then I will be fine." Hiccup said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Alexander nods. removes the cloth from the basket and in it was ten well cooked biscuits. he hands me two, I took them with a smile and he smiles back. after he hand me them, he want back to where he was sitting.

it was good to know this men. he told me a few of his story, like how he want around the world, that had to be great, to see the world. I told him how I lost my leg and how I killed the dragon known as the red death and how people ride dragons but not every one.

just then they both heard a noise coming tors them, like a group of people, or the most of the village.

Hiccup can see the villager coming to the cove for some reason, maybe for the dragon but the village?, Hiccup also could see Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, Astrid and his father riding on their dragons.

once everyone had a look at the white dragon they had wide eyes at the size of it, it was not as big as the Red Death, but it was big.

Alexander then moved to Feathered for protection, once Snotlout seen this he started to get mad. "hey! what are you doing near my dragon!" Snotlout said with an angered face.

"your dragon?" Alexander said looking around but only seen Feathered and Toothless. "the only dragons here are mine and this young lads." Alexander said, but once he see Snotlout. "hey! your that kid who though that rock at my dragon!" Alexander said with anger slowly building inside him.

"your dragon! that dragon belong to my son! and who are you?" Spitelout said.

"it's not polit to ask people their name's without telling them your's." Alexander said string at Spitelout.

people started to get mad at hearing that. "now look here, I'm not looking for trouble, but I'm willing to make some." as Alexander said that Feathered got up on all four legs and now you can see its teeth, it was ready for a fight.

"Hiccup you need to get away from that men, he's dangerous" Astrid said.

"hold on guys, he's didn't come here to fight nor to do harm." Hiccup said trying to calm everyone down.

Alexander looked at Hiccup. 'glad to have met him before all this.' Alexander thought with a smile.

"what with that smile?" Spitelout said. "like it matters to you." Alexander said. "ok that's it!" Spitelout said while making his way to Alexander. "now held on I'm not here to fight." Alexander said, but Spitelout didn't stop moving tors Alexander with axe in hands. "fine then." Alexander said while moving his cloak behind his shoulder to show his white full plate armor over his full body scale mail, the armor looked to be made very will and the scale mail looked like it was made for him. on his left side was a sword in its sheath, it look to be at lest 5 feet long like a long sword.

"stop right there Spitelout!" Stoick said while landing right in between Alexander and Spitelout. "I want everyone back to the village now!" Stoick said loudly to everyone. "but what about my dragon?" Snotlout said.

"it's not your dragon." Alexander said looking at the kid with a stir. "but-" "now! to the village!" everyone had started to leave but Stoick, Hiccup and Astrid.

Stoick gets off his dragon and looks at Alexander and Hiccup. "we need to talk." Stoick said.

**will i hope you guys liked it. i will be making a new chapter very soon. and the OC's are made from me and i do not own HTTYD.**


End file.
